El camino de Ted Lupin
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Teddy enfrenta la difícil desición sobre su futuro después de Hogwarts. Además de todos los problemas que un chico de su edad tiene: novia, estudios, ser metamorfomago... ya saben, lo usual.


Hace mucho que quería dedicarle algo a este muchachito, no sé, me frustra que se haya quedado huérfano, y lo imagino como un chico muy noble, tal vez explosivo como su madre, pero con la naturaleza gentil de su padre... no sé, sólo divago...

Espero lean y dejen review, no es la gran cosa pero... pues ahí está...

* * *

**El camino de Ted Lupin**

Ni una carta todo ese verano, ningún mensaje, ningún signo que seguía vivo siquiera. La chica bufó y golpeteó el suelo con la punta del pie en un signo de frustración, sus ojos celestes se clavaban en el horizonte, esperanzada de ver una lechuza volando en dirección a su ventana.

—La cena está lista —escuchó detrás de ella, era una voz grave y profunda, pero cálida, al girarse vio la expresión preocupada de su padre, quien conservaba los rastros de la guerra en su rostro, surcándolo de forma transversal.

Bill Weasley le sonrió a su hija mayor, sabía que algo pasaba con la chica pero creía que esos eran asuntos que debía tratar con Fleur.

Padre e hija se miraron, ambos parecían querer decir algo, pero ninguno abrió la boca.

—Apresúrate, o se enfría —él rompió el silencio y ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

Miró a su padre salir de su habitación y unos segundos después lo siguió, su familia ya estaba en la mesa, sonrió al verlos. Su madre le decía algo a su hermana Dominique referente al largo de sus faldas y Louis parecía que hablaba solo de lo emocionado que estaba con entrar a Hogwarts.

Victoire tomó asiento y se dedicó a mirar su comida, era estúpido como el verde de los guisantes le recordaba en cabello del chico que la tenía así.

Bill y Fleur intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, y ella sonrió indicando que se haría cargo en el momento indicado. La cena transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, Victoire se refugió en su habitación en cuanto pudo y escuchó a su madre batallar un poco con Louis que insistía en seguir hablando del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, sólo se había callado cuando Bill le prometió platicarle sobre «los héroes que de ahí surgieron», fueron las palabras exactas.

La chica se miró al espejo para cepillarse el cabello antes de dormir. Se observó con detenimiento. Era bonita, cómo no serlo, su padre era apuesto y su madre tenía sangre _veela_. Sonrió al verse, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, piel de porcelana, cualquiera querría estar con ella; y ella como tonta le suspiraba a un fenómeno que no había tenido la decencia de mandarle una sola carta ese verano.

—¿Hija? —su madre se asomó por la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, Victoire se giró, la miró y simplemente asintió.

Fleur se sentó en el filo de la cama esperando a que su hija le prestara atención, no fue hasta que Victoire dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador que se giró para encarar a su madre.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la adulta, a su hija le seguía pareciendo divertido que su madre tuviera un ligero acento francés considerando el tiempo que llevaba ya en Inglaterra, a veces sospechaba que era a propósito, que su madre simplemente estaba orgullosa de su origen.

—No —respondió la adolescente (con 15 años encima), encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

Fleur le dedicó una mirada significativa, era su hija, la conocía muy bien y sabía que ese «no» era una gran mentira. Se quedó esperando por más, Victoire no podía ocultarle nada, en realidad era muy parecida a ella a esa edad.

La chica suspiró después de unos segundos.

—Es Teddy —confesó.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—No me ha escrito todo el verano, él no es así… —la chica tomó asiento junto a su madre.

La mujer miró a su hija y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Compréndelo, está por salir de Hogwarts, debe estar preocupado por los EXTASIS y por qué hará de su vida después.

—Ya sé —la menor respondió abstraída—, además todos dicen que debe ser Auror, lo dan casi por hecho, supongo que es mucha presión.

—Ahí lo tienes —Fleur le sonrió a su hija—, de todos modos la próxima semana lo verás, iremos a la casa de los Potter, ¿lo recuerdas?, seguro que ahí estará y ya podrán platicar.

—Claro, gracias mamá —la chica correspondió la sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir. Se acurrucó en su cama y su madre le besó la frente para luego salir y con un toque de su varita apagar las luces.

***

Se levantó con pereza esa mañana, últimamente deambulaba abatido como alma en pena, comenzaba a preocupar a su abuela. Ese día iría a casa de su padrino a ver a un montón de personas que apreciaba y lo apreciaban, pero que era imposible contabilizar con los dedos de las manos y los pies.

Se miró al espejo, su cabello había dejado de ser turquesa hacia mucho, su color de predilección, sin embargo ahora era su tono natural, color arena, su abuela le había dicho que era como el de su padre.

Suspiró y recorrió con la vista el marco del espejo, ahí había una fotografía mágica de sus padres, sonrió con tristeza. Aquella imagen había sido capturada el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur y aunque notaba que su padre no era especialmente cariñoso con su madre, el modo en como sonreían ambos le indicaba inequívocamente que fueron felices, a cómo les alcanzaba considerando que vivían bajo el fuego de una guerra.

Se detuvo especialmente en el cabello rosa chicle de su madre, su abuela le había dicho que así como él había escogido el turquesa, su madre adoraba el rosa en su cabello. Era una Auror, una muy buena, le habían dicho, y todos daban por sentado que él sería uno, por sus habilidades, por su herencia y hasta por su padrino.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo triste y acabado que su padre lucía, el brillo en sus ojos llamó su atención y con la yema de los dedos tocó el rostro de aquel hombre, lleno de cicatrices. A veces, cuando se deprimía tanto por no tenerlos, decía que hubiera preferido ser como él, y no como ella, para sufrir lo que él sufría, porque no era justo que ellos hubiesen muerto para darle a él, su hijo, un mundo en paz.

—Teddy, apresúrate.

Escuchó a su abuela Andrómeda desde la sala de estar.

—Ya voy —dijo y escogió al azar algunas prendas de su guardarropa.

Se decidió por pantalones café y una simple playera blanca con un águila bicéfala en negro. No era el acostumbrado colorido que siempre acostumbraba. Le solían decir que era muy parecido a su madre, la Auror Nymphadora Tonks, pero esa vez, con el cabello llanamente color arena y aquel atuendo tan discreto, no podía negar que su padre era el profesor Remus John Lupin.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir? —le preguntó a su abuela antes de marcharse montado en una escoba.

—Disfruta, yo prefiero no salir de casa —la mujer le acarició el rostro y le dio su bendición a su nieto.

Gracias a su padrino, el legendario Harry Potter, Ted era bastante hábil con la escoba, así que no tenía problema alguno en transportarse de ese modo, le gustaba sentir la libertad que el vuelo le brindaba. De hecho, cuando era más joven, al sentir tanta euforia no controlaba su poder de metamorfomago y su cabello cambiada de color tan rápido y en tantos tonos que era divertirlo verlo.

Pero esta vez su cabello se mantuvo arena y así llegó a casa de su padrino. Descendió en el jardín y Ginny salió a recibirlo, luego se acercó James y Albus, trató de asomarse para ver si los Weasley (de Bill, no de Ron), ya estaban en la reunión, sin embargo tuvo que responder unas preguntas antes, sobre todo referentes a su abuela, sobre su salud y lo de costumbre.

Pero al entrar a la casa sólo vio a la familia completa de su padrino y la familia de Ron y Hermione.

Entretuvo un rato a Albus, Rose, Lily y Hugo haciendo cambiar su cabello y sus facciones de acuerdo a lo que los niños pedían.

—Ya, niños, vayan afuera a jugar, dejen al pobre Teddy —Ginny libró a Ted de estar entreteniendo niños, no les disgustaba, pero después de un rato era cansado. Todos los chicos salieron corriendo y diciendo algo así como «el último en llegar es un escreguto».

Fue entonces cuando Harry se sentó junto a su ahijado.

—Último año en Hogwarts —le sonrió—, ¿has pensado qué harás después?

El chico miró al adulto algo consternado, creía que le diría que ya tenía su lugar esperándolo en el Departamento de Aurores. Todo mundo lo veía como uno, ¿alguien se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle qué quería él?, pero no pudo responder, Bill y George arribaban al lugar, y con ellos sus familias.

Ted se puso de pie como impulsado por resortes y miró entrar a Victoire, quería creer que todavía podía llamarla su novia, considerando que ese verano no se había comportado precisamente como su novio.

Los chicos se miraron y se sonrieron, eso trajo tranquilidad al muchacho. Pero no podían hablar con todos los adultos ahí. Más tarde llegó Percy con su familia, e incluso el profesor Longbottom.

La comida al aire libre se llevó a cabo entre bromas, recuerdos, y algunos regaños a los chiquillos que no se ponían en paz.

Ted aprovechó un momento en el que Harry y compañía contaban anécdotas para escabullirse por ahí. Victoire notó su ausencia y fue tras él, era el momento de hablar.

Lo encontró al interior de la casa mirando por una ventana, se le notaba melancólico, más con ese color en su cabello. La chica se acercó a él en silencio y no la sintió hasta que estuvo a su lado tomándole la mano.

—Lo siento —dijo él muy quedo—, he estado muy ocupado…

—Entiendo —ella dijo con serenidad—, es tu último año en Hogwarts, debe ser duro.

Él suspiró.

—Lo es —dijo vagamente.

Ambos chicos miraron por la ventana tras un largo rato, Ted afianzo la mano de Victoire apretando con fuerza, luego se giró y la besó en el hueso de la mandíbula, ella se sonrojo y él tiñó un mechón de su cabello azul, como el color de los ojos de ella. Pero fue momentáneo, de inmediato regresó al tono arena que había estado portando todo el verano.

—Supongo que las pruebas para ser Auror son duras —de pronto la chica rompió el silencio, él la miró, primero sin expresión y luego simplemente sonrió.

—Lo son, pero no importa… —dejó la conclusión al aire y ambos jóvenes regresaron a la reunión.

Se sentaron nuevamente a la mesa. Con la mirada y una sonrisa Victoire le dijo a su madre que las cosas estaban bien y en calma.

—Ya no me dijiste, Teddy —Harry se dirigió al chico—, ¿qué harás saliendo de Hogwarts?

—¡Pues qué más! —Ron interrumpió—, Auror, como su madre, ese talento que tiene no debe ser desperdiciado.

Hermione reprendió a su marido con la mirada

Ted observó a Ron algo apenado.

—La verdad es que…

Todos lo miraron atentos, daban por hecho que sería Auror, pero la verdad era que el muchacho no había dicho que esas eran sus aspiraciones.

—¿Sí? —Harry hizo presión.

—Quisiera especializarme en Pociones.

Eso sí que nadie lo había visto venir. Ted era un alumno brillante, y muy bueno en Pociones como en muchas otras asignaturas, pero jamás se mostró especialmente motivado por el arte de mezclar ingredientes. Era una decisión extraña.

—¿Pociones? —fue Fleur que demostró su sorpresa verbalmente.

—Sí —Ted asintió efusivamente—, lo he estado pensando todo el verano, no les voy a mentir, también consideré ser Auror, pero mi verdadera meta es crear una poción Matalobos más eficiente.

Y ahí estaba el meollo de todo el asunto. Harry sonrió orgulloso, tomó a su ahijado por el hombro.

—Una vez conocí a un gran hombre cuya especialidad eran las Pociones…

Comenzó el relato y Ted Remus Lupin se sintió aliviado. Eso haría, sería experto en Pociones, y no sólo crearía una poción Matalobos más eficiente, si podía, haría alguna que anulara cualquier síntoma de licantropía. Se lo debía, se lo debía al autor de sus días.


End file.
